Harry Potter and The Final Truth
by Kigha
Summary: Harry is about to go home after his 5th year of school, when Voldemort attacks him, out in the open, in front of muggles. The Wizarding World is now out in the open, and things are in cahos. Harry reluctantly goes back to school NOW UPDATING AGAIN
1. Open Attack

This Story takes place directly after the end of The Order Of The Phoenix

Harry is going into his sixth year at Hogwarts, at the most dangerous time. Voldemort is at his full strength again… and the muggle world knows of the wizarding world existence. The Ministry of Magic now has to fight against Voldemort and try to contain the damage that's been done.

Chapter 1

Open Attack

"Bloody threatening me, who do they think they are?"

Harry's Uncle was whining as he wheeled Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage out of Kings cross station. He hadn't taken a liking to being threatened by a bunch of people he referred to constantly as 'weirdoes'.

Harry just wished he would shut up. Harry hadn't asked for his uncle to be threatened, although he was grateful to them all, as it would make his summer quite a bit easier, or at least the time he spent with his so called 'family'. Harry was walking a little behind the Dursley's, hoping the moaning would be less loud. He knew that the others were still behind him, as he could feel eyes on the back of his head as he walked through the train station. He had a feeling that they would watch him until he entered his uncles car. Harry wasn't sure of the limits to the protection he had around them.

Harry stepped into the sunlight and turned to follow the Dursley's towards the car park, when he suddenly walked into the back of something rather large. He looked up to find that he had just walked straight into his cousin, Dudley.

"Whats the hold up?" Harry questioned.

Then he noticed that they were looking in the middle of the road, a little further along. Harry moved from round Dudley to find Voldemort was standing in the middle of the road. Cars had stopped either side, quite a few feet away from him. He was holding his wand and looking straight at Harry.

Voldemort started to laugh and raise his wand in Harry's and the Dursley's direction.

"Get down!" Harry heard himself scream, as he shoved into the back of Dudley, forcing him and his Aunt to the ground. Harry hit the ground hard and heard many other do the same around him. There was a great bang and the car in front of him blew up. The car raised a few feet off the ground, then landed with an almighty crash, as the remaining windows smashed.

"Mr Weasley! Lupin!" Harry screamed, as he crawled forwards, taking out his own wand.

His Uncle Vernon had moved his family back towards the boot of the car, and they all huddled together.

"There is no one here but us, Harry Potter, you will not evade me this time" Voldemort raised his voice so that Harry would surely hear him. Harry could tell by how loud his voice was that he was coming closer. Without thinking, Harry ran out from behind the car, to the next parked car. The could hear people running and screaming. Many people were doing the same as he was, ducking behind cars, in hopes they wouldn't be next.

Harry heard a pop behind him and turned, pointing his wind, to find Lupin at his side.

"Harry, try to get back inside the station" Lupin told him in a panicked voice.

Harry could see that Mad-Eye and Tonks had aparated next to the Dursley's.

The car Harry and Lupin were hiding behind had been hit by another curse. What Harry Couldn't understand was why Voldemort hadn't just aparated behind the car and finished him off. It would have been so much easier. Harry crawled up to the front of the car again and popped his head up over the bonnet. Voldemort was just standing there with a smile on his face.

"Reducto!" Harry shot over the car. All heard was Voldemort laugh.

"Harry, you know this is silly. You either come out and face me like a man"

At this, Lupin took hold of Harry's arm.

"Or I will kill what is remaining of your family" Voldemort finished.

Harry looked behind him at the Dursley's. He didn't count them as family, he didn't like any of them, but he didn't want them dead because of him. His Uncle was clutching his Aunt, as though afraid she would disappear if he let go, and Dudley was clutching his mother so tightly, Harry knew it must have hurt. Harry moved forward, why should more people die because of him? But Lupin was pulling him back.

"Harry, don't be stupid! Voldemort just wants you to be reckless, don't play into his hands"

Lupin was trying to remain calm but was failing. The panic was in his eyes.

"I am not going to let other people die because of me. I'm sick and tired of it all, he is the reason I have no one" And with that, Harry pulled out of Lupin's grasp and stood up.

He slowly took in the scene around him. Voldemort standing in the middle of the road, levitating a few inches off the ground, Muggles peering from behind hiding places, not wanting to be seen, but not daring to miss anything, cars stopped, the owners hiding somewhere else. He and Voldemort were the only two left standing in the whole road.

"My my, you are a silly little boy to have bothered me so much. I will enjoy your death greatly, Harry potter, you have been an unworthy foe" Voldemort raised his wand, Harry's had been raised since he had stood up from behind the car.

There was a flash of light and Dumbledore was standing a few feet infront of Voldemort, then other wizards were apparating around Voldemort, closing in on him. Voldemort shouted 'Feildus' and a soft blue orb appeared round him, shielding him.

"Dumbledore, how nice to see you" Voldemort pulled the robe up on his left forearm and touched it. Harry knew he was calling his Death Eaters to him.

"Tom, a pleasure as always" Dumbledore said.

There were loud popping noises and Death Eaters were appearing all around, either facing or behind the other wizards. Harry noticed the wizards were in the same blue robes. Harry guessed they were part of the magical law enforcement agency. Harry felt someone at his side, he looked round to see Lupin had stood up.

"Get back inside the station, Dumbledore will handle Voldemort" And he gave a Harry a little shove towards the station entrance. Harry ran over to where Tonks was still kneeling by the Dursley's. He took Dudley's arm and pulled him to his feet, then started to walk towards the station entrance. He heard movement and realised that his aunt and uncle had followed suit.

"You will not escape me, Harry Potter, or your fate to die at my hands" Voldemort shouted clearly as Harry entered the station. He heard curses being hurled and things blowing up, before the walls of the station muffled it out. He dropped Dudley on to a bench and watched as his Aunt and Uncle walked over to them.

"Harry!" He heard a familiar voice shout. Hermione and the Weasley children running over to him.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Dad and mum just told us to stay where we are and then disaperated. Whats happened?" Ron asked, looking rather pale.

"Voldemorts outside, he's just attacked me" Harry heard himself say. He felt numb, the realisation of what this all meant was dawning on him. The few people that were in the station were all looking at them. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her over near the wall. Like he knew they would, Ron Ginny, Fred and George followed suit.

"He's attacking in broad daylight, infront of god knows how many muggles!" Harry told the other exasperated.

"Oi, Harry!" Another familiar voice shouted. They all looked round to find a few Hogwarts students walked their way, all with there wands out.

"Whats going on?"

"My mum's just buggered off out side…"

"Whats this about you-know-who?"

"Who's fighting?"

Hermione held up her hands.

"All we know is that this is bad, Voldemort has attacked openly infront of a horde of Muggles"

She was answered with cries of:

"What!"

"Bloody hell"

"What are we going to do?"

"Will the ministry be able to do anything?"

Mrs Weasley aparated next to them.

"Harry! Are you alright? Where you hurt?" And she started to fuss over him and check him over.

"I'm fine, whats happening?" Harry asked, moving back a little to make her stop fussing.

She looked over the other students.

"Why don't we move towards the back of the station, were attracting too much attention"

And she was right. All of the people left in the station where now watching the children huddled together, some still wearing their Hogwarts uniforms, all of them with sticks in their hands.

"Mum, you've just aparated in the middle of the train station, of course were attracting attention" Fred said, slightly sarcastically, but he still had his arm around Ginny's shoulder, pulling her towards the end of the station.

Their friends had walked away and were discussing the events in their own huddled groups. It was only Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's left now.

"Mum, whats going on?" Ginny asked in a frightened voice. Fred Clutched her tighter to him and Mrs Weasley bustled over to her.

"I'm not sure, but Professor Dumbledore is out there now" She said, but she didn't sound as thought this was comforting.

"Mrs Weasley, whats the wizarding world going to do? There's too many Muggles, and they've all seen us with wands, and people disappearing and reappearing. How will they cover this up?"

Hermione sounded anxious. Harry has just noticed her parents weren't with her. Looking round he saw that they were sitting on the bench that he had put Dudley on. Mr Granger was bending down in front of Uncle Vernon, talking. Harry put his arm round Hermione, to comfort her. He was thinking the exact same thing. Had Voldemort purposely attacked like this, or didn't he care who saw what any more? It wasn't like his return was being ignored any more. Did he just want to cause as much damage as possible?

There were a few gasps, and Harry looked behind him to find Dumbledore, Mr Weasley, who had a cut forehead and arm, Lupin, who was limping, Tonks who was being held up by Mad-Eye, who himself was bleeding from his neck. Mrs Weasley practically ran to Mr Weasley and started to fuss over him. The only one unscathed, but looking furious was Dumbledore.

"Whats going on?" Harry asked, directly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Not here Harry" And he held his hand higher to stop Harry interrupting "Somewhere a little more private"

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. Using his shoulder, Dumbledore manoeuvred Harry into an empty waiting room. The rest followed.


	2. Press

-1Chapter 2 Press

After everyone in their party had entered the waiting room, Dumbledore shut the door with a sharp snap and mutter a spell over the lock. Harry presumed that this would lock the door. Everyone had chosen to either sit or stand in the room, all waiting with baited breath to hear what the headmaster would have to say. Harry couldn't wait any longer.

"Professor, what happened? Where's Voldemort gone now? Did you…"

"Harry, breathe, if you carry on talking that fast it might have long term damage on your lungs" The professor said with a weary smile, that Harry thought, was meant to be comforting. It wasn't. Someone coughed and They all looked towards the Dursley's, who had been herded into the room with everyone else. He had almost gotten them killed. How many more people would have to die before this would be over?

"Voldemort has disappeared again" "There was a collective intake of breath at the mention of his name. This was beginning to get on Harry's nerves, but he didn't say anything.

"His goal, or at least what I presume was his goal, was achieved. The muggles outside heard and saw everything, many of which have now gone on there merry way. This is going to cause havoc in the magical world"

Hermione frowned

"But sir, things like this have been hidden before, what about when Pettigrew blew up the street in front of those muggles?" Hermione pointed out timidly. Harry had the feeling it wasn't going to be as easy as that. He was glad she had left … his name out of it.

Dumbledore sighed, a very deep heavy sigh.

"Well, The magical law enforcement team is outside waiting for the Minister to Come. The only thing I know, is that if our world is discovered, Voldemort's rise to power will be an easy ride"

Dumbledore laid a hand over his eyes, as Harry looked at him, he could see that with the strain of everything, the wizened old wizard was showing his age. Harry had no idea of his trued age, but he could guess, knowing that Wizard's lived longer than muggles, that it was almost a century.

Dumbledore suddenly looked at Harry, and their gazes locked. Dumbledore hadn't looked at Harry all year, except the time Harry spent, smashing up the office. Having the headmaster look at him again, gave a surge of emotions. Hate, was definitely in there, but Harry knew of Dumbledore's drive to rid the world of Voldemort and Harry couldn't help but respond to that.

"Whats going to happen, professor?" Harry asked, quietly. Dumbledore surveyed Harry through his glasses, like he had done so many times before.

"I don't know, Harry, but I do know this is going to bring a wave of panic like the world has never seen" Dumbledore was turning and speaking to everyone, not just the 15, nearly 16 year old standing in front of him.

"The Ministries efforts are now going to be divided between brining Voldemort down and trying to destroy all evidence that magic exists" Dumbledore finished on a tone that made it sound like he wanted to carry on, then thought better of it.

Harry sighed and looked round. Through the window, he could see that the train station was filling with people, and most of them were looking this way, pointing and talking. Not good.

"Er, Professor…" Harry said. There was a shuffle of clothes and it sounded like everyone in the room who hadn't been looking in the general direction of the windows now was.

"We need o get you out of here, Harry" Dumbledore took hold of Harry's elbow and walked him to the door. He pointed his wand at the lock and muttered something Harry didn't quite here and walked him through the train station.

Everyone went silent and parted as they passed. The police had turned up and Harry could see the magical law enforcement were trying to get everything under control, in the train station at least. Harry had a feeling that the police would try to stop them, but they took no notice and carried on talking to the wizards. A few of the wizards nodded in their general direction and Dumbledore nodded back. They reached the front of the station and it was chaos. No less than four cars had been blown up, they all had a crater mark in the middle of them where the curse had hit.

There were people being questioned by both the police and the magical law enforcement. A few of the recognised his as he walked passed, but Harry ducked his head down. The last thing he needed was to be famous in the muggle world, too. Dumbledore didn't let go of Harry's arm until they had walked right up to the Dursley's car. Harry had no idea how the old Professor knew this was their car, but he didn't question it. For once, he had no questions, he wanted no answers, he just wanted peace.

Everybody grouped round the car and hid it partially from site. Harry didn't know if this was deliberate or not, but he was grateful. All he needed would be for a muggle news van to follow them home. Dumbledore turned to face the Dursley's who all looked rather ill. Dudley was pure white and was clinging to his mother. In another situation, this would have probably made Harry laugh, but seeing Dudley clinging to his mothers hand made him a little angry. His Aunt had dried tears on her almost yellow face. She was breathing rather heavily and leaning into her husband's arm for comfort and support. His Uncle Vernon's face was a mixture of fury and fright.

Would they take Harry back now they had had a look into what his world was like? Would they want to live in danger? Voldemort's words from two years ago came floating through Harry's mind ' He has been better protected than even he knows…Dumbledore invoked ancient magic…even I cannot touch him there' Did that mean the only place he was safe was at the Dursley's?

"Are you willing to take Harry back for a short while over the summer?" Dumbledore asked the Dursley's. Harry thought the head master had been talking for some time, but he couldn't be sure, so he made sure he paid attention now.

Dudley made a little squeak noise and His uncle Vernon went bright red. Harry could see the thoughts flying across his so transparent face. He finally had the best excuse to get rid of Harry, no more 'weirdo's', but before he could say anything, his Aunt Petunia nodded. "Yes" She sounded horse. Uncle Vernon looked at his wife as though she'd gone mad and Dudley pulled away from her to look at her better. She looked at her husband and her face was set. There was no arguing.

"Voldemort cannot find Harry while he is in your house, you will probably be the safest people in Briton" Dumbledore said lightly.

"Very well, we'll take the boy, but not for long mind you" His Uncle Vernon finished and he turned round to open the car.

Harry slid into the car next to Hedwig's cage (where she was softly hooting once in a while, to let them all know how unhappy she was with the whole situation) and his Aunt Petunia. Dudley had refused flat to sit next to him. Mr Weasley and Mad eye were loading his trunk into the car. He had said goodbye to everyone and Mrs Weasley and Hermione had burst into tears when they had said goodbye, as thought they felt this was the last time they were going to see him. He was about to shut the door when Dumbledore bent down and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"Harry, I will be in contact with you in no more than two days, and I must beg that you do not step foot off your Aunt and Uncle's property until I have. It will only be a couple of days" Harry just nodded, he didn't have anything else to say to that part. He had a feeling that may have been the case.

"What is going to happen?" Harry asked again silently, as though if he said it quietly, he would have the answer.

"I do not know, but I will do what I can, we all will" And he winked at his young charge as he stood up. Now that his Professor was standing, he could see that reporters were making their way towards the car.

The only people who were still left were Alastor Moody, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and Dumbledore. Harry didn't think they alone could hide the car until his Uncle got the out of the car park.

"Go" Dumbledore said and he shut Harry's car and joined the others in fending the press off. As Harry's Uncle Vernon was backing out of the parking space, Harry looked round to find Dumbledore shoot something out of his wand towards the back of the car. It took Harry several seconds to realise Dumbledore had probably put a concealment charm either on the car or the number plate.

He moved around in his seat until he found a comfortable position. His wand was tightly held in his hand on his lap. He could feel a someone staring at him, but he couldn't be bothered to turn around. He knew his Aunt would be staring at him, with either a look of hate or fright on her face. He would have been shocked to find that it actually was a look of worry…


	3. The Beginning Promises

Chapter 3

The Begnning

Harry woke the next day with a thumping head ach, and an overwhelming desire to crawl under the bed and not come out. When he arrived back at Privet Drive, he had nearly broken the car door by shoving it open so hard that it actually came back and shut again. He had scanned the entire street before moving away from the car and towards to boot to help his Uncle with his school things. His Uncle had helped him get his trunk up the stairs, and once he had entered Harry's room, he had stood surveying his nephew with his giant red face. He looked as thought he was going to say something, then thought better of it and just muttered 'the bird cage is at the bottom of the stairs, dinner shouldn't' be too long' and walked out, closing the door behind him. Harry may not have liked the Dursley's, but he had never wanted them dead. He didn't wish death on anyone, apart from Voldemort.

That disgusting excuse of a wizard had no taken every single part of Harry's family away from him and left him with nothing. Sure, Harry knew he had friends, people who loved him and would do anything for him, but Harry's own parents had trusted Sirius enough to be the grown up one for Harry if anything happened to them. And he was gone, and it was partially his fault he was gone. Like Dumbledore said, he couldn't take all the blame, the only other person to blame was Voldemort.

Harry sat up in bed and put his glasses on. Having his glasses on seemed to lessen the headache a little, but it was still there, a dull roar at the back of his head. Harry tried to rack his brains, tried hard to think of what he was dreaming about before he had woke up, but there was nothing there. If Voldemort sent him dreams, he always remembered them. All Harry had been seeing in his dreams of late were the last moments of Sirius's life, before he fell through the veil.

Determined not the think of that, he got out of bed, pulled some clothes out of his still packed trunk and dressed in haste. He knew that it was quite late in the morning. He arrived in the kitchen to find the Dursley's all sitting round their table with various drinks, watching the television. Harry came to a halt in the door way as he listened and watched. On the television, a women reporter was standing next the yesterday's scene outside kings cross.

"One witness, who requested to be anonymous, told us of the terrifying tale. He said that a man appeared out of nowhere, and stood waiting with a stick in his hand. When one family walked out of the station he attacked. He was pointing the wooden object towards the group, and sparks were shooting out, the cars the victims were hiding behind had huge craters in them. One of the victims of the attack shot sparks back, but it did nothing. Other people, some dressed in all black wearing masks, others in what appear to be cloaks, started to appear. One person in particular, an old man, began to retaliate"

The screen shifted back to another news person sitting in the studio.

"Have you any news on what all this could mean? Have the police been able to answer any questions, there was more than one eye witness, surely they can't ignore this?" The news reader asked.

"The police have been very cloak and dagger, about this, if you excuse the term, but what we do know is someone called Harry Potter is involved. The attacker spoke quite clearly saying that this Harry Potter, who ever he may be, would not 'evade him this time'. Quite clearly, this unknown attacker, who disappeared, was attempting an assassination"

Again the screen shifted back to the news room.

"What about the weapons used? Things like this have happened before. There have been so many eye witnesses of strange occurrences, flying cars, the unresolved murders 15 years ago?"

"We can only speculate at this time, but the weapons used, as unusual as this sounds, seem to be wands. The police are just as baffled as we, as is the nation. It seems that its highly likely the we have been very closed minded to what is happening around us. The station staff have video clippings of what happened both outside and inside the station, and we will be bringing those to you later today"

And the television switched again.

"Thank you for that, we will bring you more updates later, and more eye witness accounts, but the one thing that is at the forefront of most people's minds is, who is Harry Potter, and what had he got to do with yesterdays magical events? This is Tammy Broderick, reporting for Central News"

Harry was frozen in place. It wouldn't take long for muggles to realise they were in the middle of a war, especially now they had brought back the memories of 15 years ago, when the first war began. Muggles would now be on the look out for anything dangerous. With the video clippings, Harry's world was done for, how could they stop those tapes? Did the ministry have any influence to get the tapes? And the neighbours! How long would it be before the neighbours remembered there was a Harry Potter living at number 4, who disappeared for months on end? Would they phone up and say they knew where one lived? Would the news people show up at Privet Drive? Would his Aunt and Uncle tell all about his world? Hundreds of thoughts were flowing through Harry's head, so much so that he didn't realise all of the Dursley's were watching him, open mouthed. Harry decided that it was a bad idea to be downstairs, he had lost his appetite anyway. He turned round to go back down the hall when his Aunt Petunia called him back.

"Harry, whats going to happen?"

Her tone of voice made Harry turn round and walk back to the door frame. She sounded frightened, lost, like an abandoned child in a storm. Harry knew how she felt, because that was how he felt, and ironically, the first he was going to do when he got back up stairs was to write to Grimauld Place, and find out what he could, if anything. Harry sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes where they shone from underneath his glasses.

"I have no idea" He answered shortly. He sounded just as tired as his Aunt.

"What do you mean you have no idea? This is all down top your lot, I remember how it was 15 years ago, all those funny deaths that were blamed on terrorists, it had nothing to do with anybody but you and your freaks" Harry's Uncle stood up and walked over to the window and leaned his palms on the sink.

"What are we supposed to do with you? The whole nation now knows that there is something wrong with you, that…that your marked for…death or something. What do we ruddy well do when one of our nosy neighbours phones and says there is someone by that name living here! What do we do then, I ask you?"

Harry thought it was best to let his Uncle carry on until he shut up. He didn't have it in him to argue this morning, he just wanted to go back to bed. He looked over at the table. His bony Aunt was sitting with her head in her hands and Dudley was sitting staring at the table.

"Well boy?" His Uncle asked, pushing away from the sink with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I have no idea, what else can I say? I don't know whats going to happen, do you really think I wanted this? Do you really think that this makes me happy, having a mass murderer after all my life? ALL THIS IS BECAUSE SOME WITCH MAD A PREDICTION, IM STUCK WITH NO FAMILY BECAUSE OF A PROPHESY! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT MAKES ME HAPPY?"

Harry turned on his feet and stormed up the stairs, back into his bedroom and he slammed the door. Hedwig woke with a start and made a loud hooting noise to let him know she wasn't happy. She ruffled her feathers and went to stick her head back under her wing, but Harry stopped her.

"Don't you go back to sleep, I need you to take something to Grimauld Place"

He walked over and undid her cage. He knew she would come out of her own accord. He bent down and rummaged through his trunk until he found some parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill. He slumped down behind his desk and began to write;

To who ever is there

What is going on? Its been all over the muggle news and the muggles know my name! they know that I'm involved and that wands are real, and they're talking about what happened 15 years ago. Whats going to happen? Please contact me soon.

The Dursley's are being fine

Harry

Harry folded the latter and called Hedwig from his head board to his arm. She flew over to his shoulder and sat there, where she nibbled his ear affectionately. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out the owl treats which had be rummaged to the top of the mess. He feed her a couple and stroked her a couple of times, then tied the letter to her leg.

"This needs to go to Sir… Grimauld Place. It doesn't matter who gets it, as long as someone does, OK?"

The Owl hooted once and took off through Harry's open window. Harry was left alone. He had been alone so much, especially towards the end of the term. He couldn't forgive himself for Sirius. No matter who said what, how little he thought about it, it was always there, hiding in the back of his mind. The pain of loss, a pain he knew all too well. As he watched Hedwig disappear into the morning sun, he swore to himself, he swore that he would avenge his Godfather, he swore that he would be the victor in the fight between himself and Voldemort, and to contradict himself, he swore that he would never play the hero again.


	4. World Wide News

Chapter four

World Wide News

Harry had spent the whole day in his room, as well as the whole of yesterday, which meant his mood hadn't improved. The Dursley's had decided to keep the television in the living room on the news channel all day, which had not made Dudley happy. His gang had all gone on holiday, not all together, but with their own families, so he was stuck in with no friends. Aunt Petunia could be heard sending suggestions round the house after him, as he stormed from room to room proclaiming how bored he was.

Harry barley heard any of it. His Aunt had knocked on his bedroom door and told him supper was ready the night before, he told her he wasn't hungry. Normally, something like this would have brought his giant of an Uncle upstairs banging on his door threatening him to come down and eat what his Aunt had so kindly prepared for him, when she didn't have to at all, they could after all let Harry starve. It was always the same speech, that Harry could have recited it back to his Uncle, but that would have enraged him more so he never did.

No, today he had been completely left alone, and he hadn't enjoyed one minute of it. Hedwig still had not come back from yesterdays delivery, which had annoyed him even more. He knew that everyone at head quarters would be so busy that they would probably not even notice Hedwig, but that thought didn't make him care, he knew it should, but he was desperate for the knowledge of what was going on. Why was he always the last to know everything? Had faced more, defeated more and done more than most adult witches and wizards, yet he was always the last to know.

Harry decided that he would take a walk, clear his head. He pulled himself up off the bed and then realised that he wasn't allowed out of the Dursley's house. As he was already up, he didn't think it would hurt from him to go into the back garden. He walked out of his room just as his Uncle Vernon as walking tot eh bottom of the stairs.

"You'd better come and see this" His Uncle grunted and he walked back into the living room.

Harry carried on down the stairs and followed his Uncle into the living room, where yet again, the whole Dursley's family were sitting. The television was still on the all day news channel on sky. As Harry sat down, the news reporter that was leaning on his desk started to speak.

"After the terrifying events outside Kings cross train station, in central London yesterday, the nation has been in a state of fright, suspense and unknowing of what to think. Earlier today, we received an interview from someone who claims him self to be a 'wizard', and he also claims to know rather a lot about yesterdays events"

The screen switched as Harry watched in panic. What had this wizard told the news people? What would the Ministry do? What could anyone do now that someone was about to spill the secrets of their world.

The television screen now showed a man in shadow. They often did this when someone did not want to be seen, and Harry wasn't surprised that this wizard did not want to be seen. He dreaded to think of what would happen when the Ministry caught up with him.

As soon as the wizard started to talk, Harry recognised the voice. He was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, one of the ones who had tried to get the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries.

"I am a wizard, there are hundreds upon thousands of witches and wizards all over the world. Unknowing to Muggles, we live in our own societies…" Harry could not believe what he was hearing. The Death Eater was sitting there and telling the Muggle world their secrets! Harry didn't know what to do, but he couldn't peal his eyes away from the television screen. He had never watched television so much in his life, it had never interested him, but he was barley blinking as he sat in disbelief and horror.

The wizard was revealing that wizards had their own shopping centres, one of them was based in London itself.

"Diagon Ally is our where our main shops are. There, we can stock up on potion ingredients, buy our wands, buy food, just like you muggles"

Harry couldn't believe his ears, he was openly using wizarding words and terms as though they were common knowledge.

"We also have schools…' Harry's heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing. There was no way…he wouldn't…he couldn't…

"Every witch and wizard in the country will go to school, the school that English witches and wizards go to is called Hogwarts, I went there myself, quite a few years ago now"

Harry hadn't realised he had moved himself to the floor as the wizard had spoken. He was now kneeling on the floor, digging his hands in the Dursley's carpet in anger, his fingernails were bending backwards a couple were starting to bleed, but Harry had not noticed this. Red hot rage was coursing through his veins.

How could this wizard do this to their world? To his world, to Harry's world? Didn't Voldemort realise that this would make things harder for both parties, that now the muggle authorities would be after him, too? Maybe Voldemort had just lost the plot completely? If he wanted to rule, if he wanted things in the dark ages didn't he need people to live? By pitting the two worlds against each other he was doing himself more harm than good.

"Harry Potter, the boy who was nearly killed yesterday is one of the most famous wizards of our time, but for nothing special. His parents died fighting against a good cause and he became famous for surviving" Harry's blood was boiling. How dare he say that Harry's parents had died fighting against a bad cause? They had been fighting scum like him.

Another soft voice came over the microphone.

"What about the other man in the street? Who is he?"

"He is a lord of the wizarding world, the most powerful wizard alive"

Harry was seeing spots in front of his eyes, and he was feeling sick with anger. He had never felt anger like it. Not when Cedric died, not when Sirius died, not even when he was destroying his Headmaster's office a few weeks ago. This was an anger beyond rage, he didn't even feel like himself anymore.

Harry felt something coarse through him, he couldn't describe exactly how it felt, other than a giant snake was sliding around in him, then he heard a laugh, a horrible laugh that was high and hissing, just like that animals he loved so much. His scar burst in to flames and he clamped his bleeding hands to his head and fell onto his back. Harry felt like he had been pushed aside, like someone else had taken over his body. He remembered the feeling from a few weeks before, when Voldemort had entered his body in the Ministry and tried to make Dumbledore kill Harry in hopes he might finally kill Voldemort, too.

"That's it, Harry, feel the anger…build it…feed it…it feels wonderful…let go"

As soon as he realised Voldemort was inside his mind, he had closed his eyes. Harry wasn't sure what Voldemort's limitations were, but he had a pretty good idea that Voldemort could see through his eyes. He didn't want to endanger the Dursley's again, he didn't want to endanger anyone again.

"Open your eyes for me, Harry, let me take a look at what you see, show me the home you love so much"

Harry was in so much pain. Holding an evil spirit, such as Voldemort's inside your body for any length of time was painful, but to try and hole on this long was killing him. To get rid of Harry once and for all, all Voldemort would have to do would be stay inside him, Harry was sure of it.

At that thought, he realised he didn't want to give up. He pushed himself beyond the pain and he pitted himself against Voldemort. It was like a backwards tug of wall, Harry was pushing and trying as hard as he could get Voldemort out of him, and Voldemort was trying to push Harry's spirit aside to get into him.

"You will not escape me for much longer, Potter, you have been marked for death" And with that, Voldemort was gone. The pain in Harry's scar was nothing more than a dull ach, the burning inside went.

Harry lay on the Dursley's living room floor, sweat pouring out of him, blood under his fingernails, hands still clutching his head. He looked round to see his Aunt and Uncle hiding behind the sofa.

Aunt Petunia was crying and Uncle Vernon was clutching her, giving and trying to gain comfort by the look of it. Harry would have laughed at them if he had not been through what he just had.

Harry wanted the reporters to find him, he wanted them to show up at the door. He had been slated, ridiculed, called a liar and disturbed all last year by reporters for telling the truth and that had hurt, but he would not stand for it any more, not in the muggle world. He was not going to be a laughingstock for Voldemort's cause anymore.

Harry looked back at the Television and the scenes from Kings Cross stations were being played. Harry could see the back of his own head, his wand held in his hand hiding behind a car. The next moment, Remus had appeared out of thin air next to Harry, his own wand out.

The camera moved upwards slightly and he could see Voldemort standing in the middle of the street, a huge grin on his face as he sent a curse toward the car where Harry was hiding behind. The next moment, Harry saw a flash of light miss Voldemort by inches. That had been Harry's doing.

There was a tapping on the living room window. Everyone looked round, half scared half in suspense, not knowing what they would see when they looked at the window, only to find an owl tapping on the window. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in those couple of seconds. Harry stood up and walked to the window and opened it outward to let in the owl. Harry had a funny feeling where this owl had come from. Harry took the letter from the owl's beak and with a small squawk the owl took off again. Harry turned the letter over to see his name and address written in his Headmaster's scrawling hand writing.

Harry ripped open the letter and pulled out a small bit of parchment with a hurried note written on. The note consisted of only a few lines;

Harry

We already know of what has been on the muggle news. I have my theories as to what is going on, but I would rather share those with you in person. Please do not leave your Aunt and Uncle's house just yet. If your neighbours have recognised you and they come round or send anyone round, get your family to tell them you are not at home. I will be over later to see you.

Yours sincerely D .

The 'D' was done very elegantly, as was the rest of the writing. Harry never understood how Dumbledore wrote the way he did.

Harry read and re-read the letter a couple of times, as thought the Professors words were lifeline or a comfort. Then he scrunched the paper in his fist and looked at the his Aunt and Uncle how were standing, watching him from the other side of the room, as though they were afraid he was rabid and would attack them any minute. Harry decided not to get angry, he didn't want Voldemort to have access to his vision or his body for that matter. He simply said;

"I'm going upstairs. That was from Dumbledore, my Head teacher. He's coming over later to talk to me. He said that if anyone comes to the door, even the neighbours, to say that I'm out, or what ever. Just tell them I'm not here"

Harry waited for them to move, make some sign or noise that they understood what he had said, but he was waiting in vane. The Dursley's were too frightened to even breath. His Uncle Vernon was as white as a ghost, as was his Aunt Petunia. The only colour on her face was the red marks under her eyes from where she'd been crying.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He walked over the living room and took the stairs two at a time. He got to his room and slammed the door. He tried to gather himself. He was tried of feeling this angry all of the time. He counted to ten calming himself down and breathing. He put the note from Dumbledore on his desk and leaned against his window ledge. Two of the neighbours were out, it looked like they had been shopping, and they were standing on the opposite side of the road, talking and pointing at the house. That was it.

Harry closed the Curtains and lay on his bed. He knew he had things to do, like unpacking and homework, but he couldn't muster the energy to rise of the bed. He felt as though he hadn't slept in a week, and he hadn't not properly. He couldn't believe that he had only been at Hogwarts less than a week ago. He missed the place, even though he had wanted out of there, away from everything, away from the wizarding world for a while.

He thought back to the year before when he was so very angry at being left alone, not knowing anything, being trapped at the Dursley's for most of the summer. Wishing every moment he was with his friend's, with…

Harry laughed. He found it funny how now, all had wanted to was to be left alone to grieve. Left alone, away from people looking at him and talking about his life, away from prying eyes, away from the people who knew and loved him. He had wanted away from the wizarding world so badly even the thought the only way he would be away from it would be to be at the Dursley's didn't deter his need.

All he wanted was his world to be left alone.

He knew that the people he loved could possibly be in danger if the muggles took magic being really badly. God only knew what the muggle government would do. He knew that his world was better off left alone. And even as much as he wanted it, he knew he was not better off left alone.


	5. Dumbledore

Chapter 5

Dumbledore

Harry hadn't realise he was asleep until he was woken up by voices coming from downstairs. He could hear his Uncle low, droning voice, but he couldn't tell if he was angry or talking normally. As Harry sat up pulling off his glasses to rub where they had dug into his face, he heard another voice, one he could not mistake. His Headmaster was downstairs. Harry shot out of the bed so quickly, he felt slightly dizzy and wavered a little on his feet before he set himself straight and went for his door.

Harry grabbed the door and pulled it open to reveal his Uncle and Dumbledore standing there. His Uncle looked shocked to see Harry standing there, but he recovered quickly then started coughing and mumbled 'I'll be down stairs' before walking off.

Harry hadn't seen Dumbledore properly since he had returned from the Department of Mysteries. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about seeing him, whether he was angry, glad, he didn't know, but the was thing he was happy about was that Dumbledore was bringing news for him.

"Harry, how are you? May I come in?" Harry nodded. He didn't know why his voice was stuck in his throat, but he hadn't quite expected to wake up to his Professor waiting outside his room.

Dumbledore walked into Harry's room and sent his gaze around the room, taking things in. Harry's room was quite bare. All that was in there was a bed, a desk, a wardrobe, Harry's Hogwarts trunk, which was still packed from the end of term, Hedwig's cage, and a lamp. Harry's bed was made, but messy from where he'd been lying on it. Dumbledore's gaze returned to his young student.

"May I sit down, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, indicating to the messy bed.

"Yeah sure…err… it's not the most tidy room at the moment…" Harry shuffled into his room and pulled things about a bit, then waved his hand for Dumbledore to sit on the bed. The old

Headmaster sat on the side of the bed facing the window. Harry sat on his desk and waited for Dumbledore to tell him what was going on.

Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes and sighed.

"Harry you are way too grown up for your own good" The old wizard commented. He looked tired, aware, but tired.

Harry frowned at the comment, and was about to say something when he carried on.

"We cannot stop the interviews coming, Harry. The Minister has now let it be known that anyone giving an interview to the muggle population about our world will be sent to Azkaban, but it had not stopped the damage that has already been done"

Harry frowned. "What damage? How have the press got hold of that interview already?" Harry asked, still frowning.

"I have my theories, but I will save those for a little while" Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Harry speaking

"I will tell you my theories, Harry, but there are a few things I need to tell you first"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and waited for him to acknowledge what he had said.

Harry thought it over. There wasn't much to think over, Dumbledore said he would tell Harry, which meant he would. Although the Professor had kept things from Harry, he had never out right lied to him. Harry nodded for him to continue.

"I thought you ought to know that an old friend of your parents, acting out in what she thought was good faith, has give an interview about you and your parents and what happened" Dumbledore was looking intently into Harry's eyes, as though he thought he would react badly to the news.

Harry barley even flickered. The only thing he felt was annoyed at the fact he hadn't gotten there to defend his parents and the cause they died for first.

When Harry did not react the way Dumbledore though he would, he carried on with what ever he needed to tell the teenager.

"Unfortunately, we cannot stop the stories coming out. The muggle media is as keen to hear our secrets as some of us are to tell them. The Minister has spoken to the daily prophet and has put a choke on all of the British wizarding nation, but it came too late, and some people, mainly known Death Eaters are purposely ignoring the choke and revealing our world more and more"

The Headmaster finished and was looking at his hands bitterly. Harry felt a sudden surge of anger, but suppressed it almost straight away. He knew he had to start schooling his emotions and he knew he still had to give his Headmaster the news.

"Professor, what do you think is happening? Voldemort is behind this? It was one of his Death Eaters giving the interview" Harry asked quietly from his seat on the desk.

The old Professor sighed deeply.

"I can only give you my suspicions, Harry, my theories at best. Like I said in the train station a couple of days ago, I believe that Voldemort want the ministry's efforts to be divided, that way there will be less spot light on him and his rise to ultimate power"

Harry frowned. Although what Dumbledore was saying could be true, why do it like that? Harry voiced his question to Dumbledore.

"But why do it like that? Why wait for me to come back from Hogwarts before doing it? He could have done it as soon as he was discovered, after what happened in the department of Mysteries.

Why attack me to show himself?"

"I do not know Harry, nor do I know if that is the reason he did attack, it seems the most likely, but it might not be the only one. I seem to be miss judging things too much these days" He said with sigh.

Harry hated to see Dumbledore looking defeated. He felt if Dumbledore was defeated, so were they all, everyone who was fighting against Voldemort. Even though Harry knew he must be the one to eventually give the final blow, he always felt that Dumbledore was their strength. Voldemort didn't fear Harry. He feared Dumbledore.

"It's not your fault" Harry heard himself say.

"What isn't my fault, Harry?" He asked quietly.

"I just wanted someone to blame other than myself. It isn't your fault. None of it is" Harry felt better getting this off his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to look at his Headmaster.

"Thank you Harry" He answered quietly

A small silence stretched between them, one that neither wanted to fill.

"You won't be here for much longer, Harry. If we can give it until the end of next week before we whisk you off to join your friends. Molly is very worried about your eating and sleeping. I don't believe she'll rest until she can see and feel you." Dumbledore told him with a small smile

Harry nodded not sure he could speak.

"I know its a lot to ask, but can you not wander to far away from your Aunt and Uncles house?" Harry looked up but nodded.

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Your mother and father would be so proud of the person you've turned out to be Harry. I knew them both very well, and I see so much of them in you, shinning out, especially in times of need. Your more like them than you'll ever know"

Harry had heard all of this before, but the way his teacher had worded it made it seem more special. Then he had a sudden thought.

"Professor?" Harry said as the old man was getting up off the bed.

"Yes Harry?"

"What's going to happen about Sir…" Harry could still not say his name.

Dumbledore reached out and put his hand on his young ward's shoulder.

"The Ministry is finally happy to accept the fact that Sirius was an innocent man. All charges have been dropped and he will be known as an innocent man wrongly accused" Dumbledore told Harry with a slight smile.

"But it doesn't make any difference now. He's gone. He wont be able to enjoy it wont get the chance to walk as a free man…" Harry felt his anger rising and remembered what he had to tell his

Head teacher.

"We had this conversation before, Harry, it has made all the difference. Sirius and his loved ones knew of his innocence, and that was enough. But he wanted to show the world who he was, and you helped do that, yet again you helped set him free"

Harry thought this over but didn't share his true feelings.

"Professor, earlier today I got very angry when I was watching the news, and Voldemort entered me again…like he did in the ministry head quarters"

Dumbledore's look changed completely. His face had gone from being soft and passive to showing awareness and interest.

"What did he do while in you, Harry? What did he ask you"

Dumbledore had taken his hand off Harry's shoulder and was looking him in the eye.

" He tried to make me show him where I was, where the house is. He kept telling me to open my eyes"

"Did you tell him anything? Did you open your eyes?" Dumbledore asked, still looking Harry directly in the eyes

"No. I kept my eyes closed and refused to speak, he kept urging me to tell him, but I didn't" He explained.

Dumbledore straightened and some sort of tenseness left him.

"We have been very fortunate when it comes to Voldemort and his conquests. It seems know that Voldemort can enter you when your feeling strong emotions" Dumbledore seemed to be saying this more to himself than Harry. He looked at Harry and gave a slight, but meaningful smile.

"When you come to stay with us, we will have a talk about your emotions and occlumency"

Dumbledore held up his hand as Harry was about to protest.

"Professor Snape will not be teaching you this year, Harry, I will. Now I must be going. Write if you need me, you know where I am"

Harry nodded, feeling slightly better after seeing his Headmaster.

"I'll be in touch" He winked, smiled and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder then disaperated.


	6. Exposure and Comfort

Chapter 5

Dumbledore

Harry hadn't realise he was asleep until he was woken up by voices coming from downstairs. He could hear his Uncle low, droning voice, but he couldn't tell if he was angry or talking normally. As Harry sat up pulling off his glasses to rub where they had dug into his face, he heard another voice, one he could not mistake. His Headmaster was downstairs. Harry shot out of the bed so quickly, he felt slightly dizzy and wavered a little on his feet before he set himself straight and went for his door.

Harry grabbed the door and pulled it open to reveal his Uncle and Dumbledore standing there. His Uncle looked shocked to see Harry standing there, but he recovered quickly then started coughing and mumbled 'I'll be down stairs' before walking off.

Harry hadn't seen Dumbledore properly since he had returned from the Department of Mysteries. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about seeing him, whether he was angry, glad, he didn't know, but the was thing he was happy about was that Dumbledore was bringing news for him.

"Harry, how are you? May I come in?" Harry nodded. He didn't know why his voice was stuck in his throat, but he hadn't quite expected to wake up to his Professor waiting outside his room.

Dumbledore walked into Harry's room and sent his gaze around the room, taking things in. Harry's room was quite bare. All that was in there was a bed, a desk, a wardrobe, Harry's Hogwarts trunk, which was still packed from the end of term, Hedwig's cage, and a lamp. Harry's bed was made, but messy from where he'd been lying on it. Dumbledore's gaze returned to his young student.

"May I sit down, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, indicating to the messy bed.

"Yeah sure…err… it's not the most tidy room at the moment…" Harry shuffled into his room and pulled things about a bit, then waved his hand for Dumbledore to sit on the bed. The old

Headmaster sat on the side of the bed facing the window. Harry sat on his desk and waited for Dumbledore to tell him what was going on.

Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes and sighed.

"Harry you are way too grown up for your own good" The old wizard commented. He looked tired, aware, but tired.

Harry frowned at the comment, and was about to say something when he carried on.

"We cannot stop the interviews coming, Harry. The Minister has now let it be known that anyone giving an interview to the muggle population about our world will be sent to Azkaban, but it had not stopped the damage that has already been done"

Harry frowned. "What damage? How have the press got hold of that interview already?" Harry asked, still frowning.

"I have my theories, but I will save those for a little while" Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Harry speaking

"I will tell you my theories, Harry, but there are a few things I need to tell you first"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and waited for him to acknowledge what he had said.

Harry thought it over. There wasn't much to think over, Dumbledore said he would tell Harry, which meant he would. Although the Professor had kept things from Harry, he had never out right lied to him. Harry nodded for him to continue.

"I thought you ought to know that an old friend of your parents, acting out in what she thought was good faith, has give an interview about you and your parents and what happened" Dumbledore was looking intently into Harry's eyes, as though he thought he would react badly to the news.

Harry barley even flickered. The only thing he felt was annoyed at the fact he hadn't gotten there to defend his parents and the cause they died for first.

When Harry did not react the way Dumbledore though he would, he carried on with what ever he needed to tell the teenager.

"Unfortunately, we cannot stop the stories coming out. The muggle media is as keen to hear our secrets as some of us are to tell them. The Minister has spoken to the daily prophet and has put a choke on all of the British wizarding nation, but it came too late, and some people, mainly known Death Eaters are purposely ignoring the choke and revealing our world more and more"

The Headmaster finished and was looking at his hands bitterly. Harry felt a sudden surge of anger, but suppressed it almost straight away. He knew he had to start schooling his emotions and he knew he still had to give his Headmaster the news.

"Professor, what do you think is happening? Voldemort is behind this? It was one of his Death Eaters giving the interview" Harry asked quietly from his seat on the desk.

The old Professor sighed deeply.

"I can only give you my suspicions, Harry, my theories at best. Like I said in the train station a couple of days ago, I believe that Voldemort want the ministry's efforts to be divided, that way there will be less spot light on him and his rise to ultimate power"

Harry frowned. Although what Dumbledore was saying could be true, why do it like that? Harry voiced his question to Dumbledore.

"But why do it like that? Why wait for me to come back from Hogwarts before doing it? He could have done it as soon as he was discovered, after what happened in the department of Mysteries.

Why attack me to show himself?"

"I do not know Harry, nor do I know if that is the reason he did attack, it seems the most likely, but it might not be the only one. I seem to be miss judging things too much these days" He said with sigh.

Harry hated to see Dumbledore looking defeated. He felt if Dumbledore was defeated, so were they all, everyone who was fighting against Voldemort. Even though Harry knew he must be the one to eventually give the final blow, he always felt that Dumbledore was their strength. Voldemort didn't fear Harry. He feared Dumbledore.

"It's not your fault" Harry heard himself say.

"What isn't my fault, Harry?" He asked quietly.

"I just wanted someone to blame other than myself. It isn't your fault. None of it is" Harry felt better getting this off his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to look at his Headmaster.

"Thank you Harry" He answered quietly

A small silence stretched between them, one that neither wanted to fill.

"You won't be here for much longer, Harry. If we can give it until the end of next week before we whisk you off to join your friends. Molly is very worried about your eating and sleeping. I don't believe she'll rest until she can see and feel you." Dumbledore told him with a small smile

Harry nodded not sure he could speak.

"I know its a lot to ask, but can you not wander to far away from your Aunt and Uncles house?" Harry looked up but nodded.

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Your mother and father would be so proud of the person you've turned out to be Harry. I knew them both very well, and I see so much of them in you, shinning out, especially in times of need. Your more like them than you'll ever know"

Harry had heard all of this before, but the way his teacher had worded it made it seem more special. Then he had a sudden thought.

"Professor?" Harry said as the old man was getting up off the bed.

"Yes Harry?"

"What's going to happen about Sir…" Harry could still not say his name.

Dumbledore reached out and put his hand on his young ward's shoulder.

"The Ministry is finally happy to accept the fact that Sirius was an innocent man. All charges have been dropped and he will be known as an innocent man wrongly accused" Dumbledore told Harry with a slight smile.

"But it doesn't make any difference now. He's gone. He wont be able to enjoy it wont get the chance to walk as a free man…" Harry felt his anger rising and remembered what he had to tell his

Head teacher.

"We had this conversation before, Harry, it has made all the difference. Sirius and his loved ones knew of his innocence, and that was enough. But he wanted to show the world who he was, and you helped do that, yet again you helped set him free"

Harry thought this over but didn't share his true feelings.

"Professor, earlier today I got very angry when I was watching the news, and Voldemort entered me again…like he did in the ministry head quarters"

Dumbledore's look changed completely. His face had gone from being soft and passive to showing awareness and interest.

"What did he do while in you, Harry? What did he ask you"

Dumbledore had taken his hand off Harry's shoulder and was looking him in the eye.

" He tried to make me show him where I was, where the house is. He kept telling me to open my eyes"

"Did you tell him anything? Did you open your eyes?" Dumbledore asked, still looking Harry directly in the eyes

"No. I kept my eyes closed and refused to speak, he kept urging me to tell him, but I didn't" He explained.

Dumbledore straightened and some sort of tenseness left him.

"We have been very fortunate when it comes to Voldemort and his conquests. It seems know that Voldemort can enter you when your feeling strong emotions" Dumbledore seemed to be saying this more to himself than Harry. He looked at Harry and gave a slight, but meaningful smile.

"When you come to stay with us, we will have a talk about your emotions and occlumency"

Dumbledore held up his hand as Harry was about to protest.

"Professor Snape will not be teaching you this year, Harry, I will. Now I must be going. Write if you need me, you know where I am"

Harry nodded, feeling slightly better after seeing his Headmaster.

"I'll be in touch" He winked, smiled and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder then disaperated.


	7. Fight for Life His: Father

Chapter 8

Police Protection or Custody?

"…ink he's coming round" A voice Harry didn't recognise spoke from above him somewhere.

"Detective, this young gentleman has been through a great ordeal, I do not want you asking questions when he first wakes. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Another voice

Harry didn't recognise came from above him.

As Harry came round more and more, he could feel his body and the aches and pains came to him in full force. His head felt like a heard of hippogriffs had trampled over it, and the rest of his body didn't feel much better either.

Harry thought back over what he had just heard, and tried to piece together why he was where he was. Who ever was in the room has mentioned 'Detective' and 'questions' in the same sentence, which gave Harry a bad feeling. Harry thought back more, and the more he tried think, the less he could remember why he was here, and how he had gotten here. Harry shot up in a panic, which sent the machines surrounding him into an uproar of beeps.

Harry took in his surroundings as best he could without his glasses on, and he realised that, he was infact, in a Muggle hospital. He was hooked up to machines by wires that lead from his chest to the beeping machine next to his bed, and he had an IV in his hand. He looked round to find people coming through the door wearing white and navy blue.

"Its ok sweet heart, calm down, your safe" A nurse was saying to him, as other tried to push him back down to the pillows. Everything was blurry and it was making Harry's head hurt even more.

"Are my… glasses here?" He asked. His throat was hurting and he couldn't seem to keep his breath.

The nurse, who seemed to have managed to successfully have manoeuvred him back down into the pillows, smiled and said;

"There's no need to worry about your glasses dear, you wont need them"

He frowned at this and became impatient. Why wouldn't he need his glasses? If he didn't have them, then he was effectively blind. His frustration seemed to clear his head slightly, and he began to think harder. He changed what he was thinking from, how had he gotten here, to what did he need to do? There was something he needed to do, but he couldn't bring it to the forefront of his mind. What was it he needed to do? His thoughts then fled back to why couldn't he remember how he had come to be here? All he accomplished in doing was making himself feel worse.

The pain in his head grew, and from shooting up to fast, his body felt like it had had a fresh go at being battered. The people in the room silenced for a minute and Harry seemed to float out on the pain, his vision fogged even more and he felt himself go limp. As soon as it had happened, he pulled out of it and shot back up again. The noise in the room made his head hurt, too many people were talking at once, which lead to raised voices and more pain for Harry.

One voice above the rest came out clear.

"Son, your going to feel some liquid flow into your hand, then something else which will send it flushing through your body, ok. Its going to make you sleep for a while, ok?" Someone asked, then before he answered, they went ahead and did it anyway. Harry woke up slightly, why where they sending him back to sleep? He didn't want to sleep

"Hang on, I don't need to sleep. Please just hand me my glasses" He asked slightly panicked. He didn't like hospitals, not muggle ones any way. He much preferred healing by magic.

"You wont need them if you going to sleep" The nurse in blue said again.

"But I don't want to sleep" He told them , feeling more and more agitated and panicked.

As the drug started to take affect, Harry's panic flew into sheer terror. He knew he shouldn't be here, this wasn't where he belonged, he belonged in the wizarding world…at

Hogwarts…with…Dumbledore!

Harry tried more forcefully to get out of the bed, or at least make these people listen, but they were not interested in listening, they were more interested in how a teenage boy was managing to still be fighting against 4 fully grown adults, one of which was a police Detective.

"You don't…understand! I have… to speak… to Dumbledore!" Harry managed to get out finally.

But his victory was short lived. The drugs the muggle doctors had given him were taking a massive affect, and Harry was finding it harder and harder to fight against the doctors holding him down. Still trying to speak, he was just letting out disconnected words.

"Dumble… need…speak…shouldn't…wand…glasses…Vol"

And with his last thought staying on Voldemort, Harry slipped into a drug induced sleep.

The police man that was in the room at the time looked at the now sleeping child as the nurse flitted around the bed, straightening machines and side tables that had been knocked aside as they had tried to subdue the boy. This boy was supposed to be the one that was nearly killed outside Kings cross station about two weeks ago. He was also supposed to be a wizard.

"Jesus" The Detective muttered, as he sat outside the sleeping child's room, and waited for him to wake.

Harry began to stir again, this time there were no voices, the pain had died down a little, and he knew what he had to do; contact Dumbledore. Harry listened to the sounds of the room before he moved. If there was anyone in the room, he did not want them noticing he was awake and drugging him again, that he could do without.

When he had decided that he was alone, he cautiously opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. From what he could make out, there was a table next to the bed, with, to Harry's giant relief, his glasses resting on top. He reached out and took his glasses and put them on. He hated not to have his glasses on. Harry pulled himself into a sitting position, and looked round the room. He was alone in the room, which made Harry's heart skip with relief, and the curtains to the window and the one on the door were drawn, so that no one could see in. Another thing that gave Harry some relief.

"Now, how to get out of this" Harry whispered to himself.

He pulled his legs round to the side of the bed and dangled them over the side. He noticed the side table had a little cupboard in it. He opened it gingerly. His clothes were at the bottom, along with his trainers, but no wands. Harry's eyes widened. He hated being without his wand in the wizarding, let alone in the muggle world, especially while Voldemort was at his highest point of power.

He sighed forcefully and pulled his hands up to his face. As he pulled his left hand, he felt a sharp pain and noticed that he had the IV in his hand still.

"Bugger" He whispered forcefully.

The door opened, and Harry looked up to find a very shocked looking man in a suit, that Harry had never seen before, standing in the doorway.

Harry and he locked gazes, neither sure what to do. Lucky for Harry, the man shook himself and walked into the room. Harry leaned back as the man drew nearer the bed. This made Harry feel nervous.

"Have you just woken up" The man asked him. He had a deepish voice that didn't really match his face. He was a tall man, with brown longish hair. He couldn't have been older than 35, and he was quite built. All in all, the man was as normal looking as could be, and was most definitely a Muggle.

"Son? Are you ok?" He asked, standing at the side of Harry's bed, with his hands in his pockets.

Harry answered quickly. He wanted out of here, and he wanted to know where everyone was.

"I'm fine, and yes I've just woken up" His voice didn't come out nearly as strong as he would have liked, but at least he held the mans gaze.

The man nodded his head and walked over to one of the plastic chairs in the room then dragged it over next to Harry's bed and sat down. Harry was sitting on the bed with one leg tucked under the other, wearing a hospital gown, not one of his finest moment, but he was ready to jump off the bed if need be.

"Do you wind if I ask you a few questions?" The man asked. Harry shook his head.

"Good, well first, I'm Detective Sol, and you, if I'm not much mistaken, are Harry potter?"

Harry looked up at the mention of the word 'Detective', realising there had been a detective in the room when he had woken the first time. The bit that really shocked him was that he knew Harry's name.

Harry nodded in response,

"Well Harry, can you tell me what you remember?" The detective asked, taking out a little note pad and pen. He had started to write before Harry had even spoken.

Harry knew he had to be careful what to tell this man. Harry had never even been in close contact with a muggle police officer, due to the fact he had spent most of his teenage years away at Hogwarts. Finally he settled on playing thick.

"I can't remember that much to be honest, sir" Harry told him.

The officer smiled. "Call me Sol, Harry" Harry nodded in response.

"Well, can you tell me who Dumbledore is, Harry?"

Harry's heart sped up, and thanks to the heart monitor that he was attached to, Sol knew too. Harry looked at the monitor and willed it with blind hope to shut up, stop giving his shock at the Officer knowing who Dumbledore was. Sol had followed Harry's gaze to the heart monitor, but now his gaze was settled back on Harry.

"Come on, Harry, you can tell me. Is this person 'Dumbledore' threatening you? Is Dumbledore part of the people who attacked you? If you need help, we can help you" Sol finished off. The officer had his hands on Harry's bed, and he would not drop his gaze from Harry's.

"No that wasn't Dumbledore" Harry told him shortly, with out really answering the man questions at all.

Sol looked as if he was getting tired of Harry's forceful blindness to the matter at hand, but he decided to try one more question on the teenager.

"Where is your family Harry?" Sol asked, in a quite forced tone, that was meant to be none threatening.

"At home, I think" Harry didn't know why, but he didn't want to admit to this man where he lived.

Suddenly the man rose from his seat and walked to shut the door. This made Harry's heart speed up even more, and still attached to the heart machine, the man knew he was making Harry nervous. He turned round and looked at Harry and Harry half expected him to turn into a Death Eater there and then, but he didn't.

"I'm not here to hurt you, infact, I'm doing my best to try and keep you safe. We have police officers at the entrance to the ward and there is open sitting outside your door. I'm not your enemy Harry" The man finished off, giving Harry what he thought was meant to be innocent eyes.

Harry didn't say anything, he just sat and looked at the officer. He didn't know if he could trust the man at all, he had only just met him. What he did know was that he needed to get in contact with someone from the wizarding world.

The officer sighed.

"Well maybe you will explain these to me" And he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out

Harry's and his fathers and.

Perfect, Harry thought.

"You were holding these when I arrived outside your Aunt and Uncles house. Now, I have not been to the moon these past few weeks, I know what has been happening about 'wizards' and 'witches' being real, I know about the attack outside Kings Cross, I saw the damage and I saw the security footage. And I saw you on that security footage. It was you who these people giving interviews about a 'magical' world, have been describing, and last but not least, it was you and the same man on the Kings Cross footage who were fighting two nights ago. I'm no fool, now, Harry, what is going on?"

Harry just stared straight at the ceiling, not knowing what to say or do. Where the hell was

everyone? Where was Dumbledore? Were they just going to leave him here to make his own excuses? What was he going to say?

"I have all day, Harry" Detective Sol told him.

"There isn't much I can tell you" Harry said finally.

"Well what can you tell me?"

"Yes that was me outside Kings Cross, yes it was me they have been describing, and yes wizards and witches do exist" He finished.

Harry didn't want to say anything, but he didn't want to bring too much attention to himself. If they arrested him or anything like that, it would be all over the news. He couldn't afford to be publicised while alone in the muggle world, not with Voldemort after him.

Harry thought back to…when ever it was the fight had happened. What had they meant when they said 'when he gets what he wants from you' ? Bellatrix had taken joy in telling him he was going to get rest, the eternal kind Harry knew she meant, after Voldemort had gotten out of what he wanted. It had only just occurred to Harry that none of the Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself had sent a killing curse at Harry. What did they want from him then? Harry knew one things, he no more wanted to be in Voldemort's clutches than he wanted to die.

"Who was that…man then, Harry? The one who has now attacked you twice. Is that Dumbledore?" Sol asked.

Harry shook his head. "No that wasn't Dumbledore" Harry said, sounding tired and beaten.

"C'mon, Harry you called out this person's name earlier today. Who is Dumbledore?"

The door opened softly. "I am Dumbledore"


	8. Police Protection or Custody?

Chapter 8

Police Protection or Custody?

"…ink he's coming round" A voice Harry didn't recognise spoke from above him somewhere.

"Detective, this young gentleman has been through a great ordeal, I do not want you asking questions when he first wakes. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Another voice

Harry didn't recognise came from above him.

As Harry came round more and more, he could feel his body and the aches and pains came to him in full force. His head felt like a heard of hippogriffs had trampled over it, and the rest of his body didn't feel much better either.

Harry thought back over what he had just heard, and tried to piece together why he was where he was. Who ever was in the room has mentioned 'Detective' and 'questions' in the same sentence, which gave Harry a bad feeling. Harry thought back more, and the more he tried think, the less he could remember why he was here, and how he had gotten here. Harry shot up in a panic, which sent the machines surrounding him into an uproar of beeps.

Harry took in his surroundings as best he could without his glasses on, and he realised that, he was infact, in a Muggle hospital. He was hooked up to machines by wires that lead from his chest to the beeping machine next to his bed, and he had an IV in his hand. He looked round to find people coming through the door wearing white and navy blue.

"Its ok sweet heart, calm down, your safe" A nurse was saying to him, as other tried to push him back down to the pillows. Everything was blurry and it was making Harry's head hurt even more.

"Are my… glasses here?" He asked. His throat was hurting and he couldn't seem to keep his breath.

The nurse, who seemed to have managed to successfully have manoeuvred him back down into the pillows, smiled and said;

"There's no need to worry about your glasses dear, you wont need them"

He frowned at this and became impatient. Why wouldn't he need his glasses? If he didn't have them, then he was effectively blind. His frustration seemed to clear his head slightly, and he began to think harder. He changed what he was thinking from, how had he gotten here, to what did he need to do? There was something he needed to do, but he couldn't bring it to the forefront of his mind. What was it he needed to do? His thoughts then fled back to why couldn't he remember how he had come to be here? All he accomplished in doing was making himself feel worse.

The pain in his head grew, and from shooting up to fast, his body felt like it had had a fresh go at being battered. The people in the room silenced for a minute and Harry seemed to float out on the pain, his vision fogged even more and he felt himself go limp. As soon as it had happened, he pulled out of it and shot back up again. The noise in the room made his head hurt, too many people were talking at once, which lead to raised voices and more pain for Harry.

One voice above the rest came out clear.

"Son, your going to feel some liquid flow into your hand, then something else which will send it flushing through your body, ok. Its going to make you sleep for a while, ok?" Someone asked, then before he answered, they went ahead and did it anyway. Harry woke up slightly, why where they sending him back to sleep? He didn't want to sleep

"Hang on, I don't need to sleep. Please just hand me my glasses" He asked slightly panicked. He didn't like hospitals, not muggle ones any way. He much preferred healing by magic.

"You wont need them if you going to sleep" The nurse in blue said again.

"But I don't want to sleep" He told them , feeling more and more agitated and panicked.

As the drug started to take affect, Harry's panic flew into sheer terror. He knew he shouldn't be here, this wasn't where he belonged, he belonged in the wizarding world…at

Hogwarts…with…Dumbledore!

Harry tried more forcefully to get out of the bed, or at least make these people listen, but they were not interested in listening, they were more interested in how a teenage boy was managing to still be fighting against 4 fully grown adults, one of which was a police Detective.

"You don't…understand! I have… to speak… to Dumbledore!" Harry managed to get out finally.

But his victory was short lived. The drugs the muggle doctors had given him were taking a massive affect, and Harry was finding it harder and harder to fight against the doctors holding him down. Still trying to speak, he was just letting out disconnected words.

"Dumble… need…speak…shouldn't…wand…glasses…Vol"

And with his last thought staying on Voldemort, Harry slipped into a drug induced sleep.

The police man that was in the room at the time looked at the now sleeping child as the nurse flitted around the bed, straightening machines and side tables that had been knocked aside as they had tried to subdue the boy. This boy was supposed to be the one that was nearly killed outside Kings cross station about two weeks ago. He was also supposed to be a wizard.

"Jesus" The Detective muttered, as he sat outside the sleeping child's room, and waited for him to wake.

Harry began to stir again, this time there were no voices, the pain had died down a little, and he knew what he had to do; contact Dumbledore. Harry listened to the sounds of the room before he moved. If there was anyone in the room, he did not want them noticing he was awake and drugging him again, that he could do without.

When he had decided that he was alone, he cautiously opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. From what he could make out, there was a table next to the bed, with, to Harry's giant relief, his glasses resting on top. He reached out and took his glasses and put them on. He hated not to have his glasses on. Harry pulled himself into a sitting position, and looked round the room. He was alone in the room, which made Harry's heart skip with relief, and the curtains to the window and the one on the door were drawn, so that no one could see in. Another thing that gave Harry some relief.

"Now, how to get out of this" Harry whispered to himself.

He pulled his legs round to the side of the bed and dangled them over the side. He noticed the side table had a little cupboard in it. He opened it gingerly. His clothes were at the bottom, along with his trainers, but no wands. Harry's eyes widened. He hated being without his wand in the wizarding, let alone in the muggle world, especially while Voldemort was at his highest point of power.

He sighed forcefully and pulled his hands up to his face. As he pulled his left hand, he felt a sharp pain and noticed that he had the IV in his hand still.

"Bugger" He whispered forcefully.

The door opened, and Harry looked up to find a very shocked looking man in a suit, that Harry had never seen before, standing in the doorway.

Harry and he locked gazes, neither sure what to do. Lucky for Harry, the man shook himself and walked into the room. Harry leaned back as the man drew nearer the bed. This made Harry feel nervous.

"Have you just woken up" The man asked him. He had a deepish voice that didn't really match his face. He was a tall man, with brown longish hair. He couldn't have been older than 35, and he was quite built. All in all, the man was as normal looking as could be, and was most definitely a Muggle.

"Son? Are you ok?" He asked, standing at the side of Harry's bed, with his hands in his pockets.

Harry answered quickly. He wanted out of here, and he wanted to know where everyone was.

"I'm fine, and yes I've just woken up" His voice didn't come out nearly as strong as he would have liked, but at least he held the mans gaze.

The man nodded his head and walked over to one of the plastic chairs in the room then dragged it over next to Harry's bed and sat down. Harry was sitting on the bed with one leg tucked under the other, wearing a hospital gown, not one of his finest moment, but he was ready to jump off the bed if need be.

"Do you wind if I ask you a few questions?" The man asked. Harry shook his head.

"Good, well first, I'm Detective Sol, and you, if I'm not much mistaken, are Harry potter?"

Harry looked up at the mention of the word 'Detective', realising there had been a detective in the room when he had woken the first time. The bit that really shocked him was that he knew Harry's name.

Harry nodded in response,

"Well Harry, can you tell me what you remember?" The detective asked, taking out a little note pad and pen. He had started to write before Harry had even spoken.

Harry knew he had to be careful what to tell this man. Harry had never even been in close contact with a muggle police officer, due to the fact he had spent most of his teenage years away at Hogwarts. Finally he settled on playing thick.

"I can't remember that much to be honest, sir" Harry told him.

The officer smiled. "Call me Sol, Harry" Harry nodded in response.

"Well, can you tell me who Dumbledore is, Harry?"

Harry's heart sped up, and thanks to the heart monitor that he was attached to, Sol knew too. Harry looked at the monitor and willed it with blind hope to shut up, stop giving his shock at the Officer knowing who Dumbledore was. Sol had followed Harry's gaze to the heart monitor, but now his gaze was settled back on Harry.

"Come on, Harry, you can tell me. Is this person 'Dumbledore' threatening you? Is Dumbledore part of the people who attacked you? If you need help, we can help you" Sol finished off. The officer had his hands on Harry's bed, and he would not drop his gaze from Harry's.

"No that wasn't Dumbledore" Harry told him shortly, with out really answering the man questions at all.

Sol looked as if he was getting tired of Harry's forceful blindness to the matter at hand, but he decided to try one more question on the teenager.

"Where is your family Harry?" Sol asked, in a quite forced tone, that was meant to be none threatening.

"At home, I think" Harry didn't know why, but he didn't want to admit to this man where he lived.

Suddenly the man rose from his seat and walked to shut the door. This made Harry's heart speed up even more, and still attached to the heart machine, the man knew he was making Harry nervous. He turned round and looked at Harry and Harry half expected him to turn into a Death Eater there and then, but he didn't.

"I'm not here to hurt you, infact, I'm doing my best to try and keep you safe. We have police officers at the entrance to the ward and there is open sitting outside your door. I'm not your enemy Harry" The man finished off, giving Harry what he thought was meant to be innocent eyes.

Harry didn't say anything, he just sat and looked at the officer. He didn't know if he could trust the man at all, he had only just met him. What he did know was that he needed to get in contact with someone from the wizarding world.

The officer sighed.

"Well maybe you will explain these to me" And he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out

Harry's and his fathers and.

Perfect, Harry thought.

"You were holding these when I arrived outside your Aunt and Uncles house. Now, I have not been to the moon these past few weeks, I know what has been happening about 'wizards' and 'witches' being real, I know about the attack outside Kings Cross, I saw the damage and I saw the security footage. And I saw you on that security footage. It was you who these people giving interviews about a 'magical' world, have been describing, and last but not least, it was you and the same man on the Kings Cross footage who were fighting two nights ago. I'm no fool, now, Harry, what is going on?"

Harry just stared straight at the ceiling, not knowing what to say or do. Where the hell was

everyone? Where was Dumbledore? Were they just going to leave him here to make his own excuses? What was he going to say?

"I have all day, Harry" Detective Sol told him.

"There isn't much I can tell you" Harry said finally.

"Well what can you tell me?"

"Yes that was me outside Kings Cross, yes it was me they have been describing, and yes wizards and witches do exist" He finished.

Harry didn't want to say anything, but he didn't want to bring too much attention to himself. If they arrested him or anything like that, it would be all over the news. He couldn't afford to be publicised while alone in the muggle world, not with Voldemort after him.

Harry thought back to…when ever it was the fight had happened. What had they meant when they said 'when he gets what he wants from you' ? Bellatrix had taken joy in telling him he was going to get rest, the eternal kind Harry knew she meant, after Voldemort had gotten out of what he wanted. It had only just occurred to Harry that none of the Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself had sent a killing curse at Harry. What did they want from him then? Harry knew one things, he no more wanted to be in Voldemort's clutches than he wanted to die.

"Who was that…man then, Harry? The one who has now attacked you twice. Is that Dumbledore?" Sol asked.

Harry shook his head. "No that wasn't Dumbledore" Harry said, sounding tired and beaten.

"C'mon, Harry you called out this person's name earlier today. Who is Dumbledore?"

The door opened softly. "I am Dumbledore"


	9. A Few More Home Truths

Chapter 9

A Few More Home Truths

Both Harry and the Detective jumped at hearing a new voice enter the room. Detective Sol stood up and faced Dumbledore, putting his hands on his hips. Harry didn't think he'd ever been as happy to see Dumbledore as he was at that very moment. Harry let out a sigh of relief which must have been louder than he realised, as the detective turned round to look at him. Harry gave him his best innocent look. He could see Dumbledore's twinkling smile, and that smile in itself made Harry feel one thousand times better.

The one thing that made Harry want to laugh was Dumbledore was still wearing his wizard attire, which consisted of green velvet robes and matching cloak, fastened at the shoulders. Harry couldn't imagine Dumbledore in muggle clothing, to him it would just be too strange.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and gave him a smile and a wink before turning to the police office in front of him.

"I do not think we have been introduced, Detective Sol. I am Dumbledore, Harry's acting guardian" Dumbledore came further into the room, and stretched out his hand.

The Detective looked slightly puzzled by Dumbledore, but took his hand anyway. Dumbledore then rounded on Harry and walked over to the bed where the agitated teenage was sitting.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, sitting on the bed next to Harry.

"I'm feeling fine, sir, when can I get out of here" Harry asked. Harry had never been in a muggle hospital, but they made him nervous. He preferred the infirmary at Hogwarts with its other worldly look, its rickety beds and under the care of Madam Pomfrey. The machines and needles were things he wasn't used to anymore.

"I'm sorry, Mr Dumbledore, but what are you doing in here, no one is aloud in this room without my permission. Why did the officer let you in?' Detective Sol asked.

Harry noticed with slight worry that his hand was moving closer to the asp which was hanging from a belt holster at his side. Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore had noticed or not as he was still sitting on Harry's bed with his smile on his face.

"I believe I explained that I am Harry's acting guardian" Dumbledore said shortly, his smile still playing on his face. Harry thought that if you were angry, that soft slightly amused smile must be annoying.

"I don't believe you've shown me any proof that you are what you say you are. Now this boy is under police guard and I want to know how you got in this room without authorization from me"

The Detective finished, his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry felt crest fallen. This man wanted to see proof, on paper, that Dumbledore was who he was claiming to be. Harry knew full well that there was no proof. What could Dumbledore say? 'I am his Headmaster at the Wizarding school he attends' Harry didn't think that would work, but his great surprise, Dumbledore stood up and pulled out a piece of paper from one of his robe pockets and handed it to the shocked looking Detective.

Detective Sol read over the paper several times before giving in and admitting that he was seeing was an official document. He coughed nervously into his hand and said;

"Well this seems to be in order, now maybe you can explain to me what is going on here? I have a very frightened nation out there and its my inkling that your young charge has got something to do with it. He admitted that he thinks he is a 'Wizard' and he admitted that it was he who was attacked out side of Kings Cross!" The police officer was getting mad.

Dumbledore was still sitting calmly, as though this conversation didn't include the exposure of the wizarding world, but without the smile on his face. Harry sat looking between the two adults wondering who would prevail. Harry was worried, he had never been in contact with the police, but he knew that if Detective Sol pushed, he could make things awkward, especially since Harry wasn't even eighteen. Seventeen might be the coming of age for wizards, but for muggles it was not, and Harry was in effect, stuck in the muggle world.

"Detective, I would like a moment with my Godson" Dumbledore asked lightly.

'Godson'? 'Godson' ? since when was Dumbledore Harry's Godfather? Harry tried not to show his amazement, as the Detective would find it suspicious, but it was hard. 'Is no one ever going to tell me the whole story?' Harry mused to himself.

The police office was breathing heavily, and Harry could see the conflict in his eyes. Harry had no idea how it must feel for him to be on the verge of a true confession of an ulterior world existing. Well, he did but that happened a long time ago and everything had turned out for the best for him, the rest of the muggle population wasn't to know that.

The officer sighed and bowed his head, but he was still tapping his foot in either slight anger or agitation. Finally he looked up and when he did he seemed calmer, or less angry at least.

"Ok, but he goes nowhere until I have questioned him properly" He said turning round and going for the door handle.

"Why do you need to question Harry? Is he under suspicion?' Dumbledore asked quietly.

Sol turned round from the door.

"At the moment, everyone who isn't me is under suspicion. I have no idea if this is a hoax, some sort of an elaborate scam, or if there truly are wizards in existence, I don't know. But it's my job to find out what this situation is and how dangerous it is to the people of Britain"

And with that parting comment, he walked out and shut the door heavily behind him. He sighed a very deep sigh of relief and went to get out of bed again. And yet again he felt the shooting pain in his hand where the IV was in him.

"For God's sake!" He all but shouted.

He took hold of the IV and ripped it out of his hand. The pain that followed was something out of this world. He felt liked he'd just had a vein ripped out of his hand. Harry clasped the now wound, with his other hand wand was breathing very hard, when Dumbledore appeared at his side with a square of the material used to put over wounds.

"Let me see Harry"

Dumbledore said, manoeuvring Harry back to the bed to sit down. Harry did as instructed. The blood was pouring from the wound. Harry had done the stupid thing of pull upwards in stead of sliding it out. This resulted in a deep line running over his hand a wrist. Harry had just noticed it was the hand where Umbridge's quill had scared him with the words 'I must not tell lies'.

When Harry took his hand away, Dumbledore looked at the words and the put the bandage over the cut. Dumbledore shook his head as he applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"you truly have been through the mill, haven't you?" Dumbledore said softly.

Harry didn't answer. He didn't even think he had answer, or the energy to think of one. The adrenalin fuelled by his situation and Dumbledore's appearance had died down now to leave him feeling tired. Harry actually had a question of his own.

"Professor" He said barely above a whisper. The Headmaster turned to face him. He cleared his throat, not liking sounding so beaten.

"That's not true about you being…being my…"

"Godfather" He finished for him.

Harry nodded. Dumbledore sighed and smiled at Harry. Then he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He whispered a silencing charm around the room, and a deflecting shield on the door. Harry supposed this was to deter the police bursting into the room while they were talking about their world.

"Sirius' Harry flinched slightly at the name. "Sirius left it in his will that if anything were to happen to him, myself and Remus Lupin would take over guard of you. This means nothing by Muggle standards, of course, so I had to make official with a slight bit of magic" And he showed the first real smile Harry had seen on his face in a long time.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. Harry didn't really want to know what had happened, but this news was a bit of a shock. Dumbledore and Remus as his guardians. Remus Harry could understand, as he was a marauder, part of his dad's inner circle of friends. But then again, from what Harry had heard from Dumbledore say in the past ' I knew you father very well, both at Hogwarts and later', it sounded like they were quite close also. Harry's dad was, after all, one of the original members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was just something Harry couldn't accept in 2 minutes, that Harry now had different guardians, that he was the reason he had to have different guardians.

Harry had had enough. In that moment, the past five years of his life cam flushing past his eyes, each horrible moment as clear as the next. Quirrell with Voldemort's twisted, horrifying face on the back of his head, with his gleaming red eyes. The Basilisk petrifying his school friends, everyone thinking he was Salazar Slytherin's heir, fighting Tom Riddle and the Basilisk, Learning about Sirius being his Godfather, while thinking him a mass murderer, finding out the real truth of his parents best friends betrayal, fighting the Dementors.

Having his name put in the Goblet of Fire, having to complete all of the Tri Wizard tasks thinking someone wanted to kill him when it was really a mad man posing as his teacher trying to help him get through the tasks! Seeing Voldemort rising from that cauldron while he was tied helpless and wandless! Having everyone thinking he was nuts for telling the truth! And the dreams, the endless night of dreams, seeing different things not knowing what was real and what wasn't and then finally, the loss of Sirius. Sirius… his brother, father, uncle and best friend all in one.

It was too much for anyone to bare, and he had had enough! What he had said to Dumbledore when he had trashed his office had been true. He wanted out of seeing things no one else was seeing, having to do things no one else was having to do, to hear and… and know things he never wanted to know.

All that he was feeling eventually bubbled up and came spilling out of his mouth in a bone wrenching scream of agony, anger and complete dismay. He leapt from the bed, the make-shift bandage falling off and the deep cut on his hand reopening as he clenched his fist and began to bang them on the wall next to the bed.

It felt good, to get all of this anger out, it felt good, but it also gave the one person Harry blamed for all of this an opening into his mind. Voldemort flared up through his senses and took control. Harry let out an malevolent laugh and turned to face Dumbledore. Dumbledore, who didn't look fazed by this, moved and in an instant had Harry pinned to the bed while he was still laughing.

"Fight him Harry, you can get rid of him. Use that force which you possess so greatly to push him out of your mind" Dumbledore hissed into Harry's face.

Voldemort laughed and it came out of Harry's mouth. The sensation was like burning oil being poured through him, and as much as he wanted to scream he couldn't he just wanted to die. He wanted the fighting, the pain and the endless void of loss to end.

"He cannot win this time, Dumbledore, the boy is mine!" An evil cold voice filtered out through Harry's mouth.

"Think Harry, think! You know who you are and you know where you are!" Dumbledore said again, this time through gritted teeth as he tried to pin the now struggling teenager to the bed. The old wizard had some strength in him, which surprised Voldemort and gave Harry a momentary gap he needed to think straight, and when he did, he thought of his parents and Sirius, basically he thought of love, the people he loved.

And he was gone. He fled, leaving Harry with a splitting head ach and an aching body from where he had struggled to get free but had been thwarted by Dumbledore. His new Godfather.

"Harry?" Dumbledore whispered, leaning off Harry a little.

With that, Harry burst into tears. He never cried, it wasn't that he thought it was weak, he didn't really think anything about crying, h just never did. But in this moment, in this moment it was all he could do not to go mad again. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned against the metal headboard on the hospital bed. Harry folded his arms around his drawn up legs and cried into his knees, giving great racketing sobs.

He felt the bed move and then a moment later, the bed moved again as Dumbledore sat next to Harry. The was a single second before Harry realised he was being hugged. Dumbledore placed his arms around Harry and pulled him close, like a grandfather…one that Harry had never had. Harry let himself be held as he cried out his innermost desperation and anguish. Dumbledore never shushed him, never moved or made a noise, he just let the tired teenage cry himself into a sleep in his arms, all the time making a promise to himself, to Harry to the very heavens above that he would do all in his power to protect this boy, that he would no longer have to go through what he had been going through year after year, for the past five years.

"I promise you, my boy, I will be there every step of the way from now on"

And with that he manoeuvred Harry's body back into the bed covers. After he had wiped his face and placed the cool flannel on his forehead. Dumbledore sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair and stared, daring anyone dare challenge him that moment, daring the very world itself to leave the boy alone, for a peaceful sleep, for once


	10. Questions and Answers

Chapter 10

Questions and Answers

Harry started to stir. He had no idea of the time or how long he'd been asleep, but the one thing he did remember was how he had gotten to sleep and he felt a little ashamed, but… better. Harry knew he had a temper, but he couldn't believe he'd done that. Only once before had he ever done anything like that, and that too had been in the sole company of Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore, his knew guardian alongside Remus. Harry couldn't think too deeply into it or he would probably start again. He finally opened his eyes and took in the room, yet again. He was indeed in the same room he had woken up in god knew how long ago, this time though, Dumbledore was sleeping in the chair next to Harry's bed. Harry looked at him once and decided not to wake him yet. He wanted to get dressed and get out of here.

He threw the covers off him self and grabbed his clothes. As he got dressed, wondering how they had gotten through intact, Harry thought over things. What was going to happen now? He had confessed to everything to the officer in his temper. He had told them he was the one who was attacked, that it was him that Voldemort was chasing after. Harry wasn't sure how much Dumbledore could do. If he erased his memory, would it do any good? The whole of Britain and Europe probably knew what was going on, so everywhere would be on the alert.

He just wanted to run, wanted to get away from the press and their prying. He wanted to be back at Hogwarts getting ready for a game of Quiditch, doing homework in the common room with his two best friends, not being stuck in the muggle world where he had hardly any protection. Voldemort could find him at any point.

Harry stopped. How had Voldemort found Harry? Harry was supposed to be safe from him while he was at the Dursley's, the protection his mother gave him, although Voldemort had it now too, it was supposed to protect him from Voldemort. Harry made a mental note to ask Dumbledore. When

Harry turned around after tying his shoe laces up, Dumbledore was sat wide awake staring at Harry.

He smiled when he saw Harry. Harry returned the smile sitting back on the bed again.

"How are you feeling now, Harry?" His headmaster asked.

Harry thought about the question before answering his usual 'I'm fine'. He knew he wasn't ok, but physically he felt fine now. Letting out everything last… when ever it was seemed to have helped great deal.

"I feel better, actually" He answered. Then he thought of his question.

"Professor, how did Voldemort find me? I thought I was supposed to be protected while I was at the Dursley's. Doesn't that work any more?" He asked.

Dumbledore sat and seemed to be thinking about the question before answering his new young charge. He turned and looked at Harry with a small frown on his face

"Could he actually touch you, Harry? Was he actually on your family's property?"

Harry thought about the question. Harry remembered the Death Eaters and Dementors and Voldemort, and how they had stayed… at the top of the drive. They hadn't technically stepped foot on the Dursley's property. They hadn't been able to, there was a barrier stopping them from entering the Dursley's grounds. Fawkes had managed to stand on the barrier and drop his father's wand through to him. Yet another question for him to ask.

Then Harry thought of something else. Normally the Dementors affected him worse than they had that night. He hadn't thought about it then as he'd had other things to think about, but he had only felt them when they had turned up, when it got colder…

"No… they didn't they all stayed at the top of the drive. Voldemort, the Death Eaters, the

Dementors all of them. Something was blocking them, a barrier…ward, I'm not sure but they couldn't come any closer than the top of the drive. Voldemort hit what ever it was a it hurt me, but other than that…" Harry trailed off.

Dumbledore nodded regarding Harry, or maybe he wasn't. Harry had stopped trying to decipher Dumbledore and what his actions meant. The he spoke up.

"It is my belief that it was the media that lead Voldemort to you" He said finally.

Harry frowned. How could they have done that? Then he remembered the press turning up at his door after all of the interviews and the description of him being announced. Dumbledore followed Harry's train of thought, obviously thinking the same as Harry.

"Yes, Voldemort used the people he hates so much to find the person he hates so much, sort of ironic, really. Voldemort bid his Death Eater to go to the muggle press and release an interview, knowing that now everyone believes you, people would stick up for you. Someone would undoubtedly describe you, or have a photo of you ready for showing what a hero you are to our world, they would have gladly shown you are not who Voldemort's followers described you to be"

The Old Professor paused, regarding Harry over the top of his half moon glass.

"After the footage of the train station fight, one or more of your neighbours must have recognised you as the one being targeted, put two and two together and phoned the media. They arrive and show where you live, all Voldemort has to do is wait for the muggles to show where you live and he can then find you. A brilliant and simple plan, one I admit, I had not foresaw. I seem to be missing a lot lately" Dumbledore finished, lowering his head to stare at his laced fingers.

Harry processed the information and it all made sense. Voldemort wouldn't have been able to find Harry because of all the protections of magic, so he had used a muggle method. Harry could see the irony, and would have laughed had it not been him nearly killed again.

"But why do that? Why go to all that trouble just to find where I lived? He's exposed himself to the muggle world, so they're wise to him now. Isn't this going to cause him just as much damage as it

will us?" Harry asked frowning.

"There are two reasons I believe he did this. One, I do not believe he cares anymore. He believes he will win this war, he believes muggles are not a force to be reckoned with, so why should he worry about the repercussions of his acts. The second and the one I know to be true, is that he couldn't never find out where you lived unless someone actually pointed to your house and told him that you lived there. As hardly anyone in the wizarding world knows where you live, I didn't think it would be a problem. Again, I was mistaken, the one thing I did not see happening was reporters crowding round your front door and letting all the nation know where you lived"

The one thing that struck Harry as being funny was the people Voldemort hated most, were the people making his life easier, and the very same people who Harry was supposed to be saving, were making his life extremely difficult. He left out a sigh and looked at the wizened old wizard sitting in the chair staring at Harry, as though he were his grandson. He just couldn't believe that Dumbledore was now official his guardian! To quickly get off that subject he changed his thought path

completely, to a more sombre thought…

"How are the Dursley's"

Harry asked barely caring, but still feeling guilty and responsible.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"They are fine. They knew nothing had happened until the police turned up at their door asking them to identify you. It was lucky I was there, otherwise they may not have claimed to know you" Dumbledore smiled.

Harry was glad he found it funny, he didn't. Harry looked away. He couldn't believe they could be so…malicious, still he didn't care, he would be going to his real home soon enough. Then another thought occurred to him.

"Where were you that night? Where were the Order?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore, sounding forsaken. Then he remembered the barrier Voldemort had said he'd erected to keep them all out, but Harry let the question hang in the air.

"We had gained knowledge that Voldemort had found your residence. The Order sent Fawkes to me to tell me what had happened. I unfortunately was in France at the time, and could not get back swiftly enough. The Barrier Voldemort had erected was powerful enough to keep the Order out.

When I arrived, the police and ambulance were already there and you were about to be shipped off to hospital. I thought it best to leave you where you were, for if I had sprung you from the ambulance, there would probably have a been a kidnap conspiracy to go along with the assassination attempt"

Harry smiled, it sounded like something the press would do. Harry had lived in the muggle world long enough to here some of the things muggles could come up with. There was just one last question Harry wanted, no, needed answered.

"Sir, why did you send me…"

"…Your father's wand" Dumbledore finished off for him. He nodded.

"A thought occurred to me over the summer. Sirius has left me in charge of sorting out what needs to be sorted out" Dumbledore stopped and looked at Harry, checking he was ok, Harry thought. Obviously satisfied Harry wasn't going to go banana's again, he continued.

"That included all of his possessions, which happened to include your fathers wand. I have no idea how Sirius got your fathers wand, or why he did have it, but my assumption is that he explained all of this in the letter he wants you and only you to read" Dumbledore finished.

Harry sat in silence. He hadn't thought about what would happen now that Sirius was… It was something he didn't want to think about. Harry pushed it aside for later to let Dumbledore finish his explanation.

"I 'm not sure if your aware, but yours and your father's wand contain the same core, a phoenix feather"

Harry frowned.

"But, its mine and Voldemort's wand which share cores from the same phoenix" Harry said, half asking, half telling.

But Dumbledore was nodding.

"I know that, I meant to say that your wands both have a phoenix feather for its core, not that they are from the same phoenix. Any way, your father's wand, I had a theory that as the cores are the same, and phoenix cores seem to respond to you, that your father's wand might work for you. And that it also might do more, it might enhance your power and protection"

Dumbledore stared at Harry and Harry stared back. It made sense, and it had obviously worked, or at least done something. The Headmaster was carrying on.

"Your father died to protect you, Harry, like your mother. It is my belief that with this with your father's wand, your protection might once again be at full strength"

With all of his questions finally answered, one solitary thought clouded his mind now. Out. He wanted out of the hospital. As if reading his mind, Dumbledore smiled.

"Things are being arranged as we speak to have you released today. I have spoken to the doctor and as soon as he has checked you over you are free to go, though getting past that police office might not prove so easy" Dumbledore said beginning to frown.

"Couldn't you just Obliviate him?" Harry asked.

"That would be the easy option, but then it would seem suspicious that he has no knowledge of you being here, yet his superiors do. Even if I plant something in his memory, the will need a written statement from you…do not worry, Harry we will cross that bridge when we get to it" Dumbledore told him beginning to stand up.

As Dumbledore stood, the door opened with and Detective Sol walked in with an evil grin on his face.

"You should be careful about who, what, and where you talk about things" He said standing in front of the door, with two uniformed officers behind him.

"Now I've really had enough. I want you both down to the police station, and your lucky I'm not placing you under arrest. Obliviate, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Muggles ? I think you have got some explaining to do" He finished.


End file.
